bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 9
Early in the morning,the ghosts meet up in the main lobby. Hider: "We just had dinner last night,but I could go for some more food." Poltergeist: "My stomach surely cannot take on some food in a time like that." Possesser: "Sure,sure,boys. Nobody would notice us. We're ghosts. Let's go now." Greenie: "Find? Wait,find what?" Possesser: "What else? The guild's food stock. We'll find their food and give ourselves a proper feast." Slammer: "Oh yeah! I like that thinking,leader!" Sneaker: "Okay,let's get to it!" Later in the morning,after breakfast,the boys play a game of spoons when Gil looks at the door. He has an idea. Gil (whispering): "Guys,stop for a sec. I'm gonna scare the heck out of Loud Boy." Goby (sigh): "Oh,Gil..." Gil sneaks out of the room,and lies down on the floor,and plays dead. Loudred: "UP AND AT--"(sees Gil on the floor) Piplup: "Oh my goodness! My friend Gil is...dead!" Loudred: "Dead?" Gil: "Gotcha!!"(laughs) Loudred: "Ahaha! Gets your butts downstairs!"(runs downstairs) Goby: "Guess what,guys?" Nonny: "What is it,Goby?" Goby: "Race ya downstairs!" The boys raced downstairs to meet up with the rest of the team an to catch up with the morning cheers. Everyone: "AND...THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Alright,everybody! Time to get to work!" Eveyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Chatot: "Ah,Team Crayon Prixers. Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder." Oona (baffled): "Larder? What does that mean?" Nonny: "A larder is like a room or place where food is kept." Deema: "So,you mean go get some food?" Chatot: "Correct. We inspected the larder this morning. For some mysterious reason,the guild's food stock has dropped sharply all of a sudden. Furthermore,our entire stock of Perfect Apples has disappeared. That was the only item to get completely cleaned out." Gil: "Perfect Apples? What are those?" Chatot: "They're very big and very delicious Apples. But more than that,they are the Guildmaster's favorite food! If there were no Perfect Apples,the Guildmaster would,um...he w-would...oh!" Deema: "Go on,birdie! If there were no Perfect Apples,what would happen to Wigglytuff?" Chatot: "The Guildmaster would........umm....yes,that's what would happen." The team looked with confused looks. Chatot: "That's why I'm begging the eight of you to get some Perfect Apples." Molly: "Uh,what did he just say?! I didn't hear! It'll drive me crazy,not knowing! But,oh well. Sure,we'll go get some. You can count on us!" Chatot: "Good! Perfect Apples can be found deep in Apple Woods. Now,listen,this may seem like a simple errand,but it's a crucial job. After all,this is all about the Guildmaster's...ugh...so please don't fail!" Piplup: "Okay! Let's keep doing our best,team!" The team went out the front door,while the ghosts watch from above. Hider: "Look at that! Looks like they're going out foraging for food." Possesser: "That's because we feasted earlier. A thankless task to us,bah-ha-ha!" Slammer: "Ahah! Let's mess with them!" The Crayon Prixers set off to Apple Woods,first thing as to stop at the entrance. Gil: "This must be the way into Apple Woods." Molly: "According to Chatot,we need to go to the deepest part of the woods. That's where the Perfect Apples are supposed to be." Piplup: "Let's keep doing our best,team!" The team headed off,whilst the GreedyGhost Boys came to the entrance in mere seconds. Poltergeist: "Heh-heh-heh! Looks like they're off and running...I mean,swimming." Slammer: "Ahah! We'll go after them. Come on." The ghosts head on into the forest. We cut to the Crayon Prixers,navigating to the deepest part of the forest. Goby: "Look at all those apples!" Gil: "They've kind of remind me of something...oh yeah...strawberry fields!" (Song: Strawberry Fields Forever) *All: "Let me take you down,cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever!" *Gil & Goby: "Living is easy with eyes closed Misunderstanding all you see It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out It doesn't matter much to me." *All: "Let me take you down,cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever!" *Nonny & Piplup: "No one think is in my tree I mean it must be high or low That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right That is I think it's not too bad." *All: "Let me take you down,cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever!" *Deema & Goby: "Always,no sometimes,think it's me But you know I know when it's a dream I think I know I mean a "yes" but it's all wrong That is I think I disagree." *All: "Let me take you down,cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about Strawberry Fields forever! Strawberry Fields forever! Strawberry Fields forever!" (Song ends) Team Crayon Prixers have arrived in the deepest part of Apple Woods. Oona: "This is the farthest you can go in Apple Woods,isn't it?" Nonny: "According to Chatot,the Perfect Apples should be around here somewhere..." Piplup: "Oh! Guys,look there! Hanging on that huge tree...those must be Perfect Apples." The team approach the tree. Goby: "All right,then...how should we get those Perfect Apples?" Nonny: "Any ideas? I don't have one..." Goby: "Nope..." Voice: "Bah-ha-ha! Easily done!" Piplup: "Who the crud said that?!" Voice: "Bah-ha-ha!" The team saw that there were two Perfect Apples on the tree instead of three. They heard a rustling noise,and out of the leaves came the GreedyGhost Boys. Molly: "What?! You!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! The GreedyGhost Boys at your service!" Slammer: "Ahah! Hey,it's wimpy and company. What took you so long?" Hider: "We've been having us a picnis of Perfect Apples while waiting for you to show. What took you so long?" Gil: "Whaaaat?!" Poltergeist: "Heh-heh-heh! You took so long,I stuffed myself a long time!"(burps loud)sorry. Oona: "They're saying they ate the Perfect Apples,guys." Nonny: "But there are still several left on the tree." Piplup: "Let's knock those goons out and take home some Perfect Apples." Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! Knock us out? That's very rude of you! Why,I was even going to offer my help for your mission." Piplup: "Huh?!" Possesser: "You were wondering how you could get the Perfect Apples? Nothing could be easier. Watch." The white ghosts backs off from the tree a little bit,then rams into it. The force causes lots of Perfect Apples to fall off the branches. Molly: "Oh! Some Perfect Apples!" Possesser: "See? What'd I tell you? Go on,now. Scoop up those Perfect Apples and scuttle back to the castle. Bah-ha-ha." Greenie: "Oh yeah." Hider: "Heh-heh." The team hesitates and looked with angry expressions. Possesser: "What? Aren't you going to pick them up? And after I was so nice and helped you out! Bah-ha-ha." Gil: "You're going to pull another dirty trick aren't you! You can't fool us again!" Sneaker: "Holy cow! They didn't fall for it at all!" Slammer: "Hmmm. How boring is that." Gil: "I was right!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha. It's a little disappointing you didn't fall for our act...but so what? What are you gonna do about it?" Molly: "The only thing we can!" Piplup: "We're going to knock the heck out of your team. Then we're taking the Perfect Apples back to the guild!" Possesser: "Well now. Aren't we feeling peppy today! When we first met,you were shaking like a leaf too. Bah-ha-ha." Piplup: "It's true...That time,I did back down...Even now,I'm frightened." Nonny: "But we won't lose again!" Piplup: "I won't ever back down again!" Possesser: "So be it. In recognition of your courage...we'll be honored to take you on fair and square. Bah-ha-ha!" Piplup: "Watch out,guys! They're going to do something!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! Let's see if you can withstand with attack. Us ghosts will use our...confuse ray!" The ghosts all held out their hands,and performed a swirling motion with both of them. A flash of ligth comes out of nowhere,stunning Team Crayon Prixers. Sneaker was seen laying on the floor due to the fact that he stunned himself. Gil was the first to get up. Gil: "Man...that was...painful..." Oona: "To the eyes..." Goby: "Now I'm gonna see flashing colors." Piplup: "Glad you guys are okay." Sneaker: "Urrgh..."(gets up and looks around)"Oh snap! They left without me!" He flies away. Goby: "Urf...we all got knocked out...but what an overpowering ray." Gil: "Man,I'm still seeing flashing colors because of that light..." Koffing: "Hey!" Molly: "What is it?"(gasp)"What happened to the Perfect Apples?!" Piplup: "Ohhhhh snap. They're gone!" Oona: "Did those meanies eat them all? If they're all gone,then..." Deema: "Then...there's nothing we can do." Nonny: "But...what will he say?" Piplup: "I can't imagine it. Let's go back to the castle." We cut to the castle. Chatot: "Say what? You failed?! Are you serious? Oh no! What am I going to do?! Seriously! What the heck am I going to do?!" Gil: "There's nothing we could do. You see,the GreedyGhost Boys..." Chatot (ticked off): "Quiet! I don't want to hear any excuses!" Gil (to himself): "Darn..." Chatot (ticked off): "You leave me no choice. For the time being,you'll go without dinner tonight!" Deema: "What?! You mean all of us?!" Chatot: "Yes,I mean all of you! You failed to complete an important job. Your punishment could be much more severe!" Deema: "Oh god..." Chatot: "I don't want to hear anything from you! You've saddled me with this terrible task! I've got to report this to the Guildmaster now! Upon hearing my report,the Guildmaster is sure to...oh my god! I will report this to the Guildmaster after dinner. The eight of you will come with me when I do so. If I had to face the Guildmaster's wrath all by myself,well,that would hardly be fair. Therefore,the eight of you will come with me! That's an order!" Out in the courtyard,everyone else eats while Team Crayon Prixers watch in the far corner of the courtyard. Koffing begins feeling peckish. Gil: "Really..." Koffing: "But...I...I'm...hungry! Seriously, don't you guys ever eat?" Deema: "Ugh, This is a nightmare. C'mon, Crayon Prixers, let's go." We cut to the room with the sunken ship painting. Koffing still feels peckish. Wigglytuff: "Yee haw! You brought me some Perfect Apples,didn't you? Thank you!" Chatot: "Oh...there's, uh, a slight...oh my god...it's awfully hard to say this, but..." Wigglytuff: "What? Is something wrong?" Chatot: "You see, uh, umm...not gonna lie,but...these eight apprentices...well, they failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples, and...so, uh, to put it another way..." Wigglytuff: "Dude,I understand. It's okay. It's all right! Nobody wins all the time. Don't feel blue,don't feel blue. Where are the Perfect Apples?" Chatot: "As I'd explained...um...they failed to get them, so, uh...in other words, uh...the Perfect Apples...the number of Perfect Apples harvested...would be, uh...none." Wigglytuff: "...Oh." Chatot: "Therefore...not even one Perfect Apples was obtained...and Guildmaster, that means...you will have to make do without Perfect Apples for a little bit. Yep,that's what it means!"(laughs hard)"Oh god!"(laughs more)"Oh...oh god!"(laughs even more)"Oh...."(stops laughing) The Guildmaster stares with a blank expression. Chatot: "Umm, Guildmaster? Guildmaster?" Wigglytuff (sniff): "Fuuu..."(sniff)"You son of a...."(sniff) Oona (to herself): "Oh! He's going to cry!" Wigglytuff panickally breathes in and out. Chatot: "Oh! Oh god! No!" Wigglytuff: "Urrrrrrrffff...urrrrrrrffff..." Gil: "Ahh! The whole place is shaking!" Wigglytuff: "Waa...waaaaaaaaaaahhhh...." Chatot: "Cover your ears!" Deema: "Why?!" Chatot: "Shut up! Just do it!" The ground starts shaking. Wigglytuff: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Chatot: "Eeeeeeh!" The vibration gets severe. Wigglytuff: "BWEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Chatot: "Holy moly!" Voice: "Sorry to disturb you! We've come to deliver a Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff: "Huh?" The GreedyGhost Boys came in. Possesser: "Here you go. A genuine Perfect Apple. Please accept it as our token of friendship." Wigglytuff: "Oh,wow! You went and got it just for me?! Yay! Thank you! Friends! Friends!" Chatot: "Th-thank you so very, very kindly! Thanks to you, we've all been spared a catastrophe! Hey! The eight of you! Quit dozing and show respect and appreciation!" Gil: "Ungggh..." Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha. No, no, it's quite all right. After all,your guild has been very generous and hospitable to us. It's only right that we try to repay that favor in our own way." Chatot: "Ah! I see that you're the most admirable of creatures. To be able to embark on an expedition with someone so noble as you...it will be truly inspiring!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha. No, no! You will be the ones who inspires us. Truly, we look forward to our expedition. It's late now, so we'll be off to bed. Until tomorrow then. Bah-ha-ha!" The ghosts left. Wigglytuff: "Thank you! Good night! Friends! Friends!" Greenie: "But, leader...why'd you bother helping out that chicken? Like giving away that Perfect Apple right then...we should've just watched what'd happen to them after. That would've been hilarious." Hider: "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha! You boys aren't thinking strategically. Why'd we come here in the first place? The expedition, right? Right now, the trick is for us to win the trust of Wigglytuff." Slammer: "I get it now." Possesser: "But...this being a famous guild and all, I was playing it cautious at first, but it's been ridiculously easy. Wigglytuff's been nothing more than a big baby. He's no big deal. Why everyone's so terrified of Wigglytuff, I don't know. I'm clueless. Anyway, if we find a treasure while on the expedition..." Sneaker: "We knock out the guild's crew." Poltergeist: "Then we snatch the treasure and skedaddle on out!" Slammer: "Ahah! This plan is a sure thing." Greenie: "Heh-heh." We cut to the boys' room. Piplup (sigh): "The GreedyGhost Boys showed us up over and over again...it's great that Wigglytuff didn't blow up at us." Gil: "Urf...but we didn't get to eat dinner after all...and yet Koffing starts crying like a big baby. I bet that means he's hungry, because we're hungry, too..." Goby: "Staying awake like this doesn't make it better. Let's get some sleep." Boys: "Good night!" *BGMD:EOS Day 10